Masaje
by Felikis
Summary: Yumi se ha hecho daño en el hombro por la clase de artes marciales. Ulritch, que tiene algún conocimiento, va a darle un masaje. Sin embargo, puede que no se queden ahí. INCLUYE LEMON. One Shot.


_Bueno, aquí voy con el primer lemon que escribo y me ha salido, creo yo, decente. Ha sido algo difícil, pues había demasiadas posibilidades al llegar__ a ciertos puntos, pero en fin. Espero vuestros reviews, y sobre todo, que os guste o por lo menos, que no os disguste. Admito sugerencias para alguna secuela, o un lemon alternativo. Saludos._

- ¡Aaaaaaay!

Yumi cayó sobre la colchoneta. A pesar de tener un terreno blando, se había hecho daño.

- No has escuchado como debes saber caer, ¿no, Ishiyama?

Jim la había levantado con un solo brazo por encima de su cabeza. La clase de artes marciales del corpulento profesor contaba ya con cuatro alumnos, pero uno de ellos, Ulritch, no había asistido, pues salió tres días antes de Kadic para unos asuntos familiares, y aunque en principio contaba con llegar a tiempo, no había sido así.

Además, en Kadic, no quedaba nadie del grupo. Odd había recibido una expulsión de una semana por haber perforado el depósito de gasolina del coche del director, aunque no había sido él, pero tenía las pruebas en su contra. Y Jeremy y Aelita, gracias a su inteligencia, habían logrado permiso para asistir a una conferencia científica en la punta norte del país.

Por ello, Yumi había tenido que enfrentarse a Jim. Ni Emily ni Hiroki tenían el nivel de ella. Aunque Yumi lograba atacar al profesor, éste demostraba gran habilidad de combate. Y cuando hizo la llave, ella se olvidó de cómo debía intentar caer.

Yumi se incorporó. Le dolían los brazos, y la parte superior de la espalda.

- Tienes que intentar arquear la espalda, Ishiyama. Si no hubiera tenido cuidado, podría haberte roto la columna.

- Es difícil intentar arquear la espalda estando en el aire – replicó la japonesa, enojada.

- Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería.

- De acuerdo.

Yumi salió de gimnasio, mientras su hermano y Emily la miraban con cara de preocupación. Llegar a la enfermería le llevó cosa de cinco minutos. La enfermera Yolanda diagnosticó que sería sólo un dolor temporal, y que como mucho, duraría un par de días.

- Quizá te iría bien ir a darte un masaje.

- No hará falta, estoy bien – dijo Yumi, lo que era verdad a medias. No le dolía mucho, pero resultaba molesto.

- De acuerdo. Si ves que sigue mucho tiempo el dolor, ve directamente al hospital.

- Vale, adiós.

Yumi salió. Seguía molestándole la espalda, así que decidió ir a su casa y tumbarse en su cama. Miró la hora y observó el cielo: anochecía. Sería sin duda la mejor opción. Pero en ese momento…

- ¡Eh, Yumi!

Ulritch se acercaba corriendo.

- Ya era hora, ¿no te parece?

- Podría haber llegado antes, de no ser por culpa del embotellamiento que había para entrar en la ciudad.

- Pues te has perdido la clase de artes marciales.

- Me lo imaginaba.

- Hemos estado con una llave… Jim me ha agarrado el brazo así y… ¡ay!

Yumi había levantado el brazo para imitar el gesto de Jim, pero al pasar por la altura del hombro, la zona de la espalda volvió a dolerle. Bajó el brazo inmediatamente y cerró los ojos por la molestia.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ulritch.

- No mucho… me duele un poco la espalda… caí mal…

- Ven.

- ¿A dónde?

- Ven – repitió él.

Ulritch subió a su habitación, seguido por Yumi. ¿Qué querría hacer? Llegaron. Ulritch abrió la puerta, entró y dejó pasar a Yumi.

- Túmbate bocabajo – dijo Ulritch, señalando su cama.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te tumbes bocabajo – insistió el.

- Ulritch, yo…

- Hazme caso… ¿es que no te fías?

Yumi sí se fiaba, pero la situación se le antojaba extraña, y algo incómoda. Se tumbó.

- Ponte el cojín a la altura del pecho, mejor.

Lo hizo, aun sin entender que pretendía hacer el alemán.

- Esto es más recomendable en una camilla, pero no tengo.

Ulritch se acercó a la mesa donde tenía su equipo de música, y puso un CD con varias canciones de relajación. Luego, apoyó su pierna en el borde de la cama, acercó sus manos a los hombros de Yumi y comenzó a hacerle un masaje.

- ¡Ul…!

- ¡Ssssshhhh! Calla.

- ¿Pero tu sabes…?

- Mi tío es quiropráctico, y me enseñó los conceptos básicos. Ahora, por favor, silencio.

Yumi se intentó relajar, y curiosamente, lo logró. Parecía que realmente Ulritch sabía lo que hacía. Incluso con la camiseta, notaba como sus manos tocaban sus hombros de una manera y con una fuerza de tal forma que la molestia se iba disipando.

- Mmmmm…

Se alarmó al dejar escapar ese suspiro. Miró a Ulritch, pero éste parecía que sólo estaba concentrado en dar el masaje. No había modificado su expresión desde que comenzó. Daba la impresión de que no sentía nada.

- Ulritch… ¿no debería… quitarme la camiseta?

Ulritch se detuvo, se levantó y se dio la vuelta para que se la pudiera quitar sin violentar la situación. Ella se la quitó.

- A veces, no es necesario, pero creo que con el grosor de esa camiseta, igual sí.

Yumi volvió a tumbarse, dejando a Ulritch que continuara su trabajo. Cerró los ojos. Sentía el tacto de las manos de Ulritch, su forma de apretar con la intensidad precisa, cómo sus dedos lograban esquivar el cierre de sus sostén.

Miró de reojo a Ulritch, que tenía aún la cara neutra, sin mostrar expresión. ¿Sería posible que aquella situación no le hiciese reaccionar?

Poco se imaginaba Yumi que se equivocaba. Al enseñarle a hacer masajes, el tío de Ulritch también le había enseñado a mantener la misma expresión durante todo el masaje, para evitar problemas con mujeres atractivas.

Sin embargo, por dentro, Ulritch estaba muy nervioso. Le parecía mentira estar tocando aquel cuerpo que tanto anhelaba. Ponía todo su empeño en no lastimarlo, como ya le había pasado alguna vez mientras practicaba con su tío.

Sentía la delicada, pero a la vez curtida piel de Yumi, señal de las batallas de Lyoko. Intentaba alejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento erótico, aunque le resultaba difícil. Sus manos recorrían la espalda de la japonesa de sus sueños, pero sabía que debía ir con cuidado.

- Eeh… ¿Yumi?

- ¿Mmmm?

- ¿Podrías separar un poco los brazos?

Yumi sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo antes de hacerlo. Ulritch sólo vio que había entrado en las Plantillas de los Mensajes, mandó una que no llegó a leer, y dejó el móvil apartado.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó él.

- Nada, nada… - dijo ella.

Separó los brazos. Ulritch comenzó a masajearle los costados, teniendo cuidado de no tocar donde no debía. Sin embargo, ya le era más difícil mantener una expresión neutra.

Yumi también estaba un poco nerviosa, aunque también lograba mantener el cuerpo liberado. Sin embargo, sentir las manos de Ulritch en su torso, y que lentamente, bajaban al abdomen, hizo que empezara a excitarse. Llevaba tiempo deseando una situación similar.

Ulritch volvió a subir a la zona de la espalda, aunque el dolor parecía que se había disipado. Ulritch volvió a concentrarse, pero Yumi aún tenía en su mente el tacto de las manos de Ulritch al rozar sus caderas.

Un par de minutos después, Ulritch volvió a bajar sus manos. Esta vez, Yumi no pudo reprimir un gemido. No pasó desapercibido por Ulritch, que bajó la mirada para intentar disimular.

Yumi no podía aguantarlo más. La persona que más deseaba y ella estaban en la misma habitación, y estaba en un contacto tan directo que resultaba molesto. Giró sobre si misma quedando boca arriba. En cuanto Ulritch se dio cuenta, se detuvo y retiró las manos del vientre de ella.

- ¿Qué haces?

Por toda respuesta, Yumi se incorporó y le besó. Le obligó a retroceder hasta que quedó tumbado en la cama, y ella encima de él.

- Yumi… ¿qué haces?

- Ulritch,… normalmente puedo llevar bien el "sólo amigos"… pero esto supera mis fuerzas. Te quiero… te quiero, y no puedo seguir disimulando…

Volvió a besarle, un beso que él respondió con la misma intensidad, mientras ella pasaba sus manos por debajo de la camiseta, acariciándole con una el pecho y la espalda con la otra.

Yumi le retiró la camisa, y se detuvo un momento a observar el cuerpo de Ulritch, antes de comenzar a besarle el cuello. Ulritch notó que se ponía colorado.

- Yumi, si entra alguien… además, se hace tarde, tu padre…

Yumi se levantó, aunque no parecía molesta, pues tenía una sonrisa. Se acercó a la puerta, y puso el cerrojo. Luego agarró su teléfono y se lo acercó.

- Antes le envié un mensaje a mi padre para que supiera que dormiría fuera. Tenía pensado quedarme de todas formas…

- Pero…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no me deseas, no te apetece?

Ulritch se levantó, agarró a Yumi por la cintura y la besó.

- No vuelvas a insinuar eso.

Se tumbó en la cama, llevando a Yumi con él, dejándola arriba. Volvieron a besarse con pasión, mientras él tanteaba con sus manos, buscando el cierre del sostén. Con cierto esfuerzo, logró abrirlo. El sostén de Yumi resbaló lentamente hasta caer.

Ulritch se giró un poco, quedando los dos tumbados de costado. Observó la sinuosidad de los pechos de Yumi, y, con cierto temor a sobrepasarse, acercó sus manos y empezó a palparlos, con cuidado.

Yumi suspiró de placer, y echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Ulritch comenzó a mover sus dedos índices en círculo, uno en cada pecho, aproximándolos lentamente a los pezones.

Yumi empezó a ponerse nerviosa por esa "tortura" tan deliciosa. Él comenzó a lamerle uno de sus pechos, con la mano seguía masajeando el otro. Para ambos, encontrarse en esa situación significaba mucho más de lo que se hubieran imaginado.

Se sentían libres, sin nadie que pudiera molestarles, sin nadie que pudiera interferir, libres para hacer lo que siempre habían querido con quien habían querido y sabiendo que el otro también quería continuar.

Yumi besó a Ulritch. Le acarició la oreja con un dedo, lentamente, logrando que el alemán se excitara. Sonrió ante el efecto provocado por su dedo. Comenzó a besarle el pecho, mientras con la mano se entretenía acariciándole el abdomen.

Ulritch se dejó tocar durante un momento no muy extenso, disfrutando el rol de pasivo, viendo como Yumi movía su boca y sus manos libremente por su cuerpo, algo con lo que había fantaseado incluso en clase.

Sin embargo, notó que no podía estarse quieto, de forma que comenzó a quitarle el pantalón a Yumi, con cuidado, rozando sus piernas mientras lo hacía. Yumi se movió un poco para ayudarle a hacerlo, quedando sus braguitas al descubierto.

A continuación, fue ella quien le empezó a bajar el pantalón. Ulritch miró a otro lado, ya que incluso con el bóxer, se le notaba el bulto.

Notando esa reacción, Yumi decidió empezar a acariciarle la entrepierna, por encima de la tela del bóxer. Ulritch resopló por el gusto que le estaba dando aquello. Ella decidió hacer un fugaz recorrido por el cuerpo de Ulritch con sus manos hasta acariciarle las mejillas y volvió a bajarlas.

Observó con placer los cambios en la cara de Ulritch, que denotaban la excitación por la que estaba pasando su "amigo".

Ulritch se incorporó, pasó sus manos por las piernas de Yumi, desde los pies hasta la zona pubica, besándole los hombros.

- ¿Sabes cuantas veces he soñado con esto? – dijo Ulritch.

- No creo que tantas como yo – respondió Yumi.

Ulritch agarró la tela de las braguitas de Yumi por los lados, y muy lentamente, comenzó a bajárselas. Yumi quiso taparse, pero no se vio capaz. No habiendo llegado a ese momento. Se reclinó hacia atrás, para dejarle ver toda su delantera.

Él estaba maravillado por esas sinuosas curvas, ese cuerpo que parecía perfecto.

Yumi se echó esta vez hacia adelante, y empezó a retirarle el bóxer. Ulritch se sintió aliviado, ya que llevaba un buen rato sintiendo la presión de la tela en su entrepierna. Al momento siguiente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Yumi le había agarrado su miembro, con delicadeza.

- Yumi, tú… ¡aaaaaaaaah! – intentó hablar, pero Yumi había comenzado a masturbarle, provocándole un placer mucho mayor que lo que había sentido en toda la noche.

Yumi nunca antes había hecho aquello, pero aún así, se sentía bien. Había comenzado despacio, y poco a poco, aceleraba el ritmo. Por su parte, Ulritch se encontraba en el sexto cielo.

- Aaaaahh… Yumi…

Ulritch empezó a notar que iba a llegar el orgasmo. Apretó un puño con fuerza, algo que Yumi notó.

- ¿Quieres que pare ahora? – le preguntó.

- S-sí…

Yumi descendió el ritmo y paró rápidamente. Dejó que su compañero retomara el aliento. No entendía muy bien porqué había preferido terminar antes de terminar, aunque la cara de Ulritch no indicaba que no le hubiera gustado. Ulritch la miró y dijo:

- Me toca…

Se aferró a Yumi con el brazo izquierdo por su espalda, aunque no era necesario, ya que ella se dejó hacer. Con la mano derecha, intentando ser lo más cuidadoso posible, acarició el sexo de su compañera durante un par de segundos, antes de introducirle dos dedos.

- ¡Ffffffffff! – suspiró Yumi. Ulritch comenzó a besarle los hombros, al tiempo que sus dedos entraban y salían de Yumi.

Siguió durante unos momentos, hasta que se decidió a introducir un tercer dedo. La respiración de Yumi se agitó bastante con esto. Notando que le quedaba poco para terminar, Yumi apartó la mano de Ulritch.

- Ulritch… ¿Por qué me pediste parar? – preguntó, aunque intuía la respuesta.

Él se movió para quedar frente a ella.

- Porque después de lo que hemos hecho, no quiero parar aquí. Quiero que lleguemos hasta el final…

Yumi sonrió ante la respuesta de Ulritch. Volvieron a besarse. No supieron si durante pocos segundos, o quizá varios minutos. Cuando se separaron, Yumi hizo ademán de reclinarse, pero Ulritch la detuvo.

- Espera un momento…

Se acercó a su cajón.

- ¿Qué es lo que…? – empezó a preguntar, pero vio en seguida la respuesta. Ulritch había sacado una caja de preservativos, de los cuales se quedó con uno -. ¡Stern! ¿Qué haces con eso? – preguntó, divertida.

- Siempre tuve esperanza… - dijo él.

Se dispuso a abrirlo, pero Yumi se lo quitó. Lo abrió ella, con sumo cuidado lo sacó del envoltorio, y con una sonrisa pícara, se lo puso a Ulritch, provocándole otro escalofrío.

Éste se reclinó en la cama, sin llegar a tumbarse del todo. Yumi se acercó. Se deslizó por las piernas de Ulritch, que la agarró por las caderas para ayudarla a levantarse un momento.

Lentamente, la ayudó a bajar.

- ¡Aaaaah! – exclamaron ambos, al notar que sus cuerpos se encontraban y se unían.

Quedaron unidos sin moverse, saboreando el momento.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… muy bien… pero creo que será mejor que cambiemos de posición…

Yumi se agarró a Ulritch, y se echó hacia atrás, obligándole a quedar encima.

- Prefiero que te muevas más libremente.

El alemán sonrió, y lentamente, comenzó a penetrar a su compañera. Disfrutó escuchando cada suspiro que daba Yumi cuando volvía a entrar. Volvió a agarrarla por las caderas, y empezaron a moverse al tiempo.

La sensación que sentían ambos era indescriptible con palabras. Poco a poco, la velocidad fue en aumento, los jadeos se hicieron más sonoros, breves y se repetían con mayor frecuencia.

Se miraron, encantados por estar teniendo esa experiencia. Sonrieron. Ulritch notó que una vez más, estaba llegando, y a juzgar por la cara de Yumi, ella también.

Los jadeos se ambos sonaban con una fuerza que podrían sonar fuera de la habitación. Ulritch continuó embistiéndola, hasta que…

Ambos ahogaron un grito al sentir el orgasmo. Ulritch plantó las manos en la cama, para evitar derrumbarse encima de Yumi. Lentamente, retiró su miembro, se quitó el preservativo, y tras observar que no había habido roturas, lo cubrió con un pañuelo de papel, y lo dejó en la papelera.

- ¿Eso se recicla así? – bromeó Yumi.

- No es que ahora me preocupe eso - dijo Ulritch, al volver a la cama.

Volvieron a besarse. Se taparon con las sábanas, y se acurrucaron. Ulritch pasó un brazo por encima de Yumi y le dijo:

- Te quiero.

- Yo también.

- Supongo que con esto, el "solo amigos" ha terminado.

- Por supuesto – dijo Yumi, sonriendo -. Por cierto, la semana que viene, mis padres se irán el fin de semana…

Ambos sonrieron ante esta posibilidad.


End file.
